Kingdom of Halloween
by HippieChickEmma
Summary: {AU Where the king is Levi, with his pet faunas, Mikasa} "Well, I'd like to say,welcome, prisoner." With that, the guard who had followed Mikasa into the throne room, lead the small, pathetic, blonde away. (LevixMikasa) (Rivamika)


"Mroooow~" Levi looked down at the beautiful and sleek, black, cat rubbing on his legs. A slight smile tugged on his lips.

"Good kitty." he picked it up and cradled it in his arms. The cat purred when he gently scratched it's belly as he made his way to his throne. Levi sat down and his cat laid there, curled up on his lap, purring as he stroked it's back gently.

"Sir!" a random guard ran into the empty room. It scared the cat a little and she moved to the armrest of throne. This cat wasn't just a cute little kitty-cat, it was a cat faunas.

The pretty she-cat turned into a graceful, oriental, woman. The girl was just, elegant. She was a little taller, black-haired, grey-eyed, pale, and to Levi, fucking hot. She hissed at having to suddenly transform but since her back was to him, he rested his arm over her lap. She wore what she was told to each day, a thing that almost looked like a fancy bikini bottom, it just covered her hips all around and had almost like a one layered tutu on it, the top was strapless and clung tight to her slim body, with a big black bow on the back, all that she wore was black. Except the big red ribbon with a big red bow on the back around her neck. She also wore a porcelain cross necklace and long black socks that clung tight to her legs, all the way up to her thighs. Her black cat ears laid back and her tail lashed, accidentally hitting Levi in the face with it.

"Hush, calm down Mikasa."

She hissed one last time and rested her tail gently around Levi's neck.

"What is it? Can't you see you scared your royal faunas? She's fucking royalty to you."

"Oh sorry your majesty!" the guard dipped his head.

"You say that to Mikasa first."

"Do I have to? It was your law that all faunas is to be treated like the animals they are!"

"But she was adopted as my pet, so she's the royal faunas."

"Fine, I'm sorry Mikasa."

A hiss in return.

"We caught a faunas."

"Well, send it to a pet store."

"But, they're all full. They have no cages left open for use."

"Execute it."

"Are you sure? She's got, acceptable, looks."

"What type is it?"

"A wolf faunas."

"I told you, I wanted a cat faunas, and now I have Mikasa, and I think she's a beautiful cat."

Mikasa purred at this.

"So, it's to be executed sir?"

"Well, wait, have Mikasa take a look at her, she can tell me if this wolf faunas would be worthless." he gave her one last scratch on the ears and she hopped off the armrest walking over to the guard who now walked down the long hallways with her.

What she saw was just pitiful.

This girl was being held back by two guards. Her hands were tied back tight, her clothes were torn, especially her hoodie. She was bare-footed, and fighting hard, until a guard kicked her legs, making her fall onto her knees. She finally began to stop struggling, seeing there was no point. The girl WAS a wolf faunas. Her ears were white with silver stripes, with an identical, fluffy, tail.

The girl looked up, fear and hatred in her icey eyes, her blonde hair secured in a bun, a little messy. Her curved nose crinkled slightly, and she snarled at Mikasa.

"Get out of here with your royal ass!" the blonde snarled.

"But where would I go?" Mikasa stayed perfectly calm, despite how after a while this pitiful pup started threatoning her.

She looked away waiting for this girl to end her stupid threats.

"You done yet?" she muttered.

"Yeah guess so." the girl snapped back.

Mikasa put her hand under the blonde's chin, gently lifting her head to get a better look.

"Well, what do you want done with her?"

Mikasa raised her head to the guard.

"I'll take her to the king."

"You sure he'll want her?"

"No, but it's worth a try."

"But-But he said he didn't need another!"

"She's pretty, he might like her."

"But-"

"Enough!" Mikasa hissed, loosing her cool, tail lashing, ears back.

"A-Alright! Do you need help?"

"I can handle her."

Mikasa and the pitiful excuse for a teen walked down, the blonde's hands still tied back.

"So your the king's pet?" the girl sneered.

"No, the royal faunas."

"The royal pet cat."

"No I'm not!"

"That's what a stupid pet cat would say."

"Shut up, I was adopted."

"Is that right, PRINCESS?"

"I'm not a princess."

"So you were adopted as his pet?"

"No, now stop before I DO have you executed."

When they got to the throne room Mikasa pushed down on the girl's shoulder, making her drop to her knees. Mikasa walked over and sat on the armrest of Levi's throne. He scratched her ears and she relaxed her shoulders.

"See, you're just a pet."

"She's not my pet, she just keeps me company."

"Like a pet?"

"Tch." Levi rolled his eyes. "Hm, can you fight?"

"Did you see the hell I caused to your stupid guards?"

Levi looked at Mikasa and she nodded.

"Will you become one of my guards. I hate to see a young pup like you go to waste." he finally muttered.

"I'm not a pup!"

"Well, how old are you, brat?"

"Thirteen."

"Well, you're still young to me."

"How old are you and your pet, old man?"

"I'm forty-seven, she's twenty-five."

The blonde rolled her eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you? You're the bastard king who killed my family! I watched you!" the girl snarled.

"Tell me or I'll kill you like I did them."

The girl whined slightly at the remembrance of her father, mother, and two brothers killed in front of her.

"Fine, my name is Annie Leonhardt."

"Finally. Are you going to be a guard?"

"Whatever."

"Do you submit to me and Mikasa?"

"Never!"

"Than I'd like to say, welcome, prisoner."

A guard that had followed Mikasa in took Annie and brought her downstairs to a cell.

* * *

In cat form, she hopped up on top of the bed, standing atop Levi's chest.

He didn't budge in hopes of her leaving him alone, it was too early in the morning.

"Mraow!" she meowed and began kneading his chest with her paws.

"Alright, alright, I'm up." he sat up and she fell off onto his legs.

Mikasa got up and padded over to the door, she wanted to do her routine. Levi got up and opened the door for her and she stalked through the castle. She picked up speed and trotted through the castle, her tiny paws making no noise. She slowed down and padded over to one of the head guards, Hanji Zoe.

"Hey Mikasa!" the overly hyper guard greeted, taking out a cat toy and waving it in Mikasa's face, who let her animal urges take over and tried to catch the feathers that were hanging in her face. "Try and get it kitty!" Mikasa caught it and dropped it at Hanji's feet, sitting down and licking a paw, cleaning her face. "Aww, such a good kitty!" Hanji picked her up and walked off.

* * *

 **Tell me if you want this continued!**


End file.
